1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a support brace for a gun and the like and, more particularly, to a hinged forearm-support brace for a rifle comprised of a C-shaped rifle butt attachment member having a forearm brace member hingedly attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hobby of rifle shooting for target shooting has been enjoyed by many. It is a hobby where skill is constantly employed and continued practice will always improve a participant. While no one will argue that the high-powered rifle is a formidable weapon, it cannot be easily handled, managed, or used with only one arm or hand. To adequately control a rifle or other long gun, two hands are necessary. Even for those rifles with pistol-type grips, the combination of weigh and leverage that can be placed on the wrist necessitates the user placing the rear of the rifle or butt against the shoulder for leverage before the shot, and the back-kick from the shot can cause dangerous and uncontrolled consequences if the rifle is allowed to move off of the user's shoulder. In effect, it is almost impossible to engage in controlled one-hand firing of a rifle, even though such a scheme would be a definite advantage when holding a flashlight, opening a door, or should the user be disabled. Other military and law enforcement uses would also benefit from such a capability. What is needed, therefore, is a support brace that permits the user to fire, carry, and support a rifle with one hand, either left handed or right handed, thereby freeing the other hand for holding other objects. The rifle can be stabilized against a shooter's forearm in an easy manner, thus providing true one-handed operation.